


it's okay to have a bad day

by phillipAsoo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I love them to death, Louie Duck-centric, Mental Health Issues, as always, dewey and huey will always be there for their baby brother, im sorry all my fics are about the same thing, precious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipAsoo/pseuds/phillipAsoo
Summary: louie just isn't okay some mornings. this morning is one of them. but it's alright, because huey and dewey are there for him.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	it's okay to have a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> precious boy needs some love

Louie woke up feeling sick to his stomach.

He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to get up, face the day, attempt to function like normal. So many things were wrong. Everything was wrong. Why did everything have to be wrong?

Without bothering to dig his way out of the pile of blankets and pillows that surrounded him, Louie could hear one of his brothers rustling around the room already, getting ready for another day of adventure. Huey, probably. Huey was usually the first up.

Louie knew he should, but he didn’t move. Maybe if he stayed in bed, the rest of the family would forget about him and let him lay in bed all day. They wouldn’t have to worry about him then. It was probably an ideal situation for everyone.

Louie heard Dewey bounce off his middle bunk eventually. He still didn’t move. Would they forget he was there? Did he want them to?

“Rise and shine, Loulou,” Dewey sang out. Louie squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe he could disappear altogether. Skip this bad day and get straight to tomorrow. Not that tomorrow was guaranteed to be any better.

But it was, though, wasn’t it? Bad days didn’t last forever. Bad days didn’t happen often. He could survive bad days.

He could survive bad days, but he wished he didn’t have to.

The room went quiet when Dewey didn’t receive a reply. Louie knew his brothers. They were probably exchanging glances, silently communicating in a way only the three of them could. 

_Guess we have to take care of Louie again today._ Baby _him._

Louie cringed inwardly. He knew his brothers weren’t thinking that. But why did it have to be true?

Louie felt the mattress shift underneath him - Dewey had climbed onto the bed. The layers of blankets weighing Louie down were peeled back, and then Louie was stuck staring straight at Dewey, who was looking at him with a concerned expression on his face.

“Are you okay?” Dewey said softly. 

Louie waited a beat, staring into his brother’s eyes, and then shook his head.

He’d learned it was better just to be honest.

Dewey didn’t say anything else, just glanced back to where Huey was presumably watching them -- Louie couldn’t see much from his little blanket cocoon -- and shook his head so slightly it was barely noticeable.

Louie felt the bed shift again, and then Huey was there, sitting next to Dewey and looking down where Louie was still laying.

Huey leaned over and combed his fingers through Louie’s hair so it didn't stick to his sweaty forehead. “Bad morning?” he whispered.

At that, Louie felt a lump rise in his throat. As always. He always ended up crying. He hated himself for it.

No, that wasn’t true. He didn’t hate himself. It was okay to cry. It was okay to have a bad day.

“I’m tired of this,” Louie whispered faintly. He could hear his own voice laced with emotion. “I’m so tired of this.”

Dewey reached under the covers to grab Louie’s hand. He laced his fingers through Louie's and squeezed. 

Louie blinked. A tear fell.

He squeezed back.

Louie saw Dewey smile. Turn to glance at Huey, who smiled back, knowing what’d just happened. Louie watched his brothers smile and his heart beat fiercely in his chest. He’d made them so happy just by squeezing Dewey’s hand. What was he supposed to do with that information?

Huey was still stroking Louie’s hair. He said, in a tone to match Dewey’s, “do you think you can get up this morning?”

Louie waited to reply. Did he?

He thought about how squeezing his brother’s hand had made something better. He’d made something better.

Instead of replying, Louie scooted himself into an upright position. Dewey beamed and Huey whispered, “can I hug you?”

Louie nodded. Huey embraced him tightly. Another tear escaped.  
Dewey said, “are you okay to come down for breakfast?”

Louie lifted an arm to wipe his face. “Just give me a minute,” he said softly. His brothers both nodded.

They both waited there with him, like they always did. Not expecting anything from Louie. Just taking care of him anyway.

Louie felt more tears leaving trails on his cheeks, but he ignored them.

He’d survive today like he survived every day, with his brothers there to brush back his hair and hold his hand.

“Okay,” Louie said quietly. He made his way out from under the covers and crawled to the edge of the bed. He sat down there.

Dewey hopped up to grab Louie the soft, oversized sweater that lived in his dresser drawer. As Louie tugged it on, Huey slid off the bed and slipped out of their room for a second, coming back with a cold, wet hand towel. He pressed it against Louie’s damp cheeks and forehead.

They brought him down to breakfast. Louie held Dewey’s hand the whole way.

Scrooge had had an adventure planned for the family that day, but all three boys stayed behind. They didn’t do much. Louie began to feel better. He ate at lunchtime. He functioned. He made it.

He mostly just took comfort in the fact that his brothers loved him more than anything. He’d get through any day knowing that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very sorry this is so short! i've just been having a rough couple days myself and i wanted to write this out. these boys make everything better :-)
> 
> thank you sooo much for reading - please let me know if you have any fanfic requests! i'm always happy to take some! i love u! <3
> 
> (come chat to me on tumblr! - ducks blog [louyd] - main blog [charliespring])


End file.
